Operation O.L.Y.M.P.I.C.S.
'O'rganized 'L'ittle 'Y'oung 'M'onster 'P'ack 'I's 'C'reepily 'S'mart Notes Team and Destructively Nefarious Kids Episode Ally Debuts: Reporters Francine and Grace Villains: Coach Kitor, Shark Bite, Lillian Green Kids Next Door Technology used: Swim Fins and Swim Goggles Destructively Nefarious Kids Technology used: SLICAM, DELPHA, SPLATTLE Villains Technology used: Enhancer Machine Synopsis Gallagher Olympics At Gallagher Elementary School, a large pool is set up behind the school in preparation for the Gallagher Olympics, the Codename: Kids Next Door equivalent of the Olympic games. The Kids Next Door Swim Team (composed of the Sector V Team) are practicing their swimming in the local pool from No P in the OOL. While they are swimming, we see a man in a helicopter watching the team. He admits the Kids Next Door are well-trained, but they will never be a match for his ultimate swim team. What Is This, Team Jaws or Something? Finally, the day of the Gallagher Olympics arrives. All the students of Gallagher Elementary, good and evil, have shown up to watch this spectacular event. School newspaper reporters Francine and Grace are on the scene, doing a special documentary of the Olympics. Also there for the match are Negative Numbuh 1 and the other Destructively Nefarious Kids, along with the LTDFCD and Daddy. With everyone gathered, the games begin in earnest. The Commissioner announces the two competing teams, which are Gallagher's own Kids Next Door Sector V (whom all the students, even those who are the Kids Next Door's enemies, applaud), and the opposition, a North Atlantic team called the Shark Bite because they have shark-like heads on human bodies like mutants. Numbuh Four rudely asks if they're facing Team Jaws, but the front Shark Bite team member, who is also the largest, whacks Numbuh 4 into the ground with his fist. Something's Fishy Here After the Commissioner blows his whistle, the Kids Next Door and Shark Bite both take off into the water, with the opposition faring much better due to their mutated half-shark state. Back in the stands, the Destructively Nefarious Kids watch the two teams through their binoculars; Negative Numbuh 1 says he doesn't trust Shark Bite and he smells something fishy going on. Negative 2 suggests maybe it was the fishsticks that the Chicken Men are selling, but no one finds that funny, not even Runt of the Six-Gum Gang (who are sitting behind the Destructively Nefarious Kids). Eizzil remembers a special technology developed by operatives from their own Moonbase; it is called the S.L.I.C.A.M. ('S'ticky 'L'ittle 'I'rremovable 'C'amera 'A'bsorbs 'M'emories) and can be used to pick up secret information that no one else is supposed to hear. 20,000 Leagues Against the Kids Next Door Negative Numbuh 86 takes the S.L.I.C.A.M. and sticks it on the back of Lillian Green who is there to watch the Olympics because "she had no better way to spend her time". However, Lillian has her own plan. While the Destructively Nefarious Kids listen in, Lillian walks up to the Shark Bite coach, Jules Kitor; it turns out Kitor is Lillian's younger brother and that Lillian is helping Kitor cheat in the Olympics. She designed a machine that enhances Shark Bite's performance by turning them into mutants. Kitor appreciates her help, but she says the pleasure's all hers since she hates the Kids Next Door just as much as he does, probably more (since she's been fighting them for a long time, while this is only Coach Kitor's first appearance). Negative 86 gasps aloud, though since the Destructively Nefarious Kids are sitting in their seats, neither Lillian nor Jules can hear her. Can't You Sea You've Been Tricked?! Thanks to their mutations, Shark Bite wins the first competition. Before heading to the next competition, Negative Numbuh 1 stops his positive counterpart to reveal the Destructively Nefarious Kids's discovery: that Coach Kitor is cheating. When the Kids Next Door confront Kitor about it, he calls them "Cheaters Next Door". Numbuh Two briefly wonders if Kitor got replaced by a robot. When the next competition starts, Numbuh Five tackles one of the larger Shark Bites (not the leader, whose name is Megalodon). The other members run to help their teammate, and a fight breaks out between Shark Bite and Sector V. The Final Fight The Destructively Nefarious Kids join the fight as well, wielding their own S.P.L.A.T.T.L.E. weapons as well as weapons called D.E.L.P.H.A.'s ('D'efinitive 'E'xplosive 'L'aser 'P'acks a 'H'eavy 'A'rm-Punch). The Shark Bite quickly find themselves overwhelmed until Coach Kitor steps up with the Enhancer Machine in hand. He switches the device to mutate the Kids Next Door into half-human half-rodents, which he believes would be easier to defeat (he obviously forgot about the sharp teeth). However, when he tries to fire the machine, Numbuh 6 (a.k.a. ROBOBRADLEY) leaps in and zaps the wire connecting the machine to its power source, thereby rendering it useless. ROBOBRADLEY then proceeds to attack Kitor himself; Kitor runs off, with Lillian close behind. The Shark Bite team, noticing that their coach is gone, run after him, looking over their shoulders periodically as if the Kids Next Door and the Destructively Nefarious Kids were pursuing them. Enough with the Ocean Puns Already!!! Numbuh 1 thanks the Destructively Nefarious Kids for both rescuing them and warning them about Shark Bite. The Commissioner informs them that no one will challenge Sector V now, but the Hall Monitors throw him off his podium, and Joe Balooka declares Sector V the winners. All the children cheer, except for James "Jimmy" McGarfield, Anna, and the Honor Roll. Lying in the grass, the Commissioner complains of his head hurting, but Numbuh 2 says "Sea if anyone cares" and "that's the coral of this story", but Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5, along with the Destructive Nefarious Kids, loudly tell Numbuh 2 to "lay off the ocean puns already!" Numbuh 2 blushes in embarrassment. THE END